A Loving Family
by psychopathic-bitch
Summary: Coco/Micky Oneshot. Contains Incest. Don't Like Don't read. You all have your demented slash Monkees fantasies, he's mine except it's not slash, it's incest.


**A Loving Family**

It was a normal day at the Monkees' Apartment on a warm June Saturday of 1966. Davy was out on a date with some girl as usual, and Mike had drug Peter to a hoedown with him so it was just Micky and his younger sister Coco who has recently moved in with them, alone in the house. Micky sighed a sigh of boredom. He was sitting on the couch flipping through the very few programs that were on until he finally settled on "I Love Lucy."

Eventually he had fallen asleep. When he heard the slam of a door startled he sprang up and let out a really loud shriek. He looked up only to see it was Coco. Micky sighed. "Oh, good it's only you, Coco!" He then looked back up at his sister, she was wearing a tiny, very revealing pink two-piece swimsuit. "Uh, Coco, what're you wearing?" Micky asked looking away. "A SWIMSUIT you idiot! I'm going to go down to the beach for a swim!" Micky nodded he looked back at her, he had never realized how much his baby sister had grown. Her breasts had filled out, she had curves, she looked really beautiful. "Uh, Coco, do you have to go to the beach, I mean if you go, I'll get lonely all by myself. How about I make us some popcorn and we watch a movie together, your choice!" Micky grinned a stupid grin and gave Coco a pair of Puppy Dog eyes. Coco sighed and rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Fine Micky! Fine! I guess it is a little to hot to go down to the beach right now anyways." Coco through her beach bag on the floor and sprang up on the couch, still in her swimsuit. She pushed Micky up off the couch and yelled at him "MICKY GO MAKE POPCORN!" Micky looked back at Coco and noticed that one of her breasts were almost hanging out. This gave Micky a strange tingly feeling. He laughed and went into the kitchen and started making their popcorn. As he waited on the popcorn he started thinking to himself, "What are you thinking, Micky! She's your baby sister for Pete's Sake! Stop these disgusting thoughts!" When the popcorn was done he poured the bag into a huge bowl, and got out the thing of orange soda and poured two glasses of it and brought them out and sat them on the table in front of the couch. Micky looked over to see that Coco was fast asleep, her legs spread almost revealing her crotch. Micky's face turned bright red as he went over to her and lightly shook her, she wasn't a heavy sleeper so he knew she'd wake up. Sure enough, she did, she sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked over at Micky. Her eyes sparkled at him, she looked so beautiful, so innocent, like a lost child. Overwhelming emotion filled Micky's entire body and mind, he had no idea why he was feeling this way.

Before he knew it, he leaned down, closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips against his sister's. Her lips were so soft, and tasted like cherries, which was probably the chapstick she was wearing. When he opened his eyes Coco's face was bright red she looked up at Mick for a slight second and quickly turned her head away. "Uh, um, Coco, I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me." Micky sighed worried and tried to catch his sister's eyes. She turned her head to face her brother noticing his worried tone. "Um… It's alright Micky, don't worry about it" She gave him a reassuring smile, telling him it was alright. "But… Micky there is something… I want to tell you…" Micky looked over at Coco his eyes meeting hers. "Okay, well what is it, Coco?" She sighed and leaned in and whispered into her brother's ear. "I-I liked it… Micky." She blushed and turned her head away. Micky moved his hand and placed it on Coco's chin, turning her face to face his. Before they knew his lips were pressed against her's once again, this time he stuck his tongue in, Coco willingly accepted it. Micky broke the kiss he moved his hand up to Coco's cheek. "Coco, you're so beautiful." He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek. "Micky.. I-I uh.." Micky pressed a finger to Coco's lips and gave a smirk. "Shoosh, it's alright, little sis, big brother's going to make you feel really good." Micky gave a smile and moved his hands to Coco's swimsuit top, and lifted it off of her. She blushed darker red as her brother looked down at her D sized breasts. Micky smirked and moved a hand down to Coco's right breast and started to play with her nipple. This caused Coco to make tiny little moans. "Oh, M-Micky!" She closed her eyes and let her older brother explore her body. Micky leaned down and moved his lips to her nipple while her massaged the other with his hand occasionally flicking her nipple. Micky then moved his hand down to Coco's crotch and started to rub it through her suit. "MICKY! A-AH!" She grabbed onto Micky's shirt, clenching it tightly. Micky stopped for a minute and took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He then gave a huge smirk as he lifted off Coco's swimsuit bottoms revealing her wet and recently shaved pussy. Micky licked his lips and leaned down, and buried his face between his sister's thighs. Coco moaned, bucking her hips, she couldn't believe her brother was making her feel this good. She was loosing herself in a world on indescribable pleasure. She moved her hands down to his chest and ran them down his abs, he was so, so FIT. "He has such an amazing body" Coco thought to herself. "But, I haven't seen it all, yet." She thought with a smirk on her face. "Micky." She pulled her brother up and looked up at him with half lidded eyes. "What is it, Coco?" He looked down at his little sister and kissed her cheek. "Micky, I uh, I want you inside me, please." She said as she moved her hand down and started rubbing her clit. Micky didn't waste anytime, he quickly removed his pants, then his boxers revealing his huge ten inch (or at least that's what it appeared) cock. Coco's eyes lit up as they traced her brother's whole body. She couldn't believe how much he had changed since they had taken bathes together as kids. Micky leaned in and kissed Cock's lips once more as he moved his hands to her legs and spread them wider and thrusted deep inside her. "MICKY! AHH!" Coco shouted wrapping her arms around her brother's neck. He looked down at his little sister, a bit worried. "You alright, Coco?" He asked a bit worriedly. Coco nodded and kissed Micky's cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine, baby, go on, you feel great!" With that order Micky began thrusting deep and deeper into his sister, never imagining she'd feel this good. Her Little moans and blushing bright red face were enough to send him through the wal. Coco laid back on the couch, wrapping her legs around Micky's waist and started massaging her breasts. "Micky! Micky!" She shouted feeling herself close to climaxing. Micky leaned into her ear and almost in a whisper, said, "Yeah, babe?" This send chills and thrills through her whole body. Micky thrusted harder taking Coco's legs and resting them on his shoulders, giving him easier access, he could feel himself too growing closer to his climax. "MICKY! I-I'm gonna c-!" With those words Coco and Micky both came together, Micky thrusted a couple more times and filled his sister with his seed. "Mmm, Coco." He said with a smirk as he collapsed onto Coco's chest. Coco lovingly wrapped her arms around her brother and leaned down and kissed his head. "I Love you, Micky!" She whispered. "I Love you too, little sis." And the two of them fell fast asleep.

**THE END. REVEIWS PLEASE.**


End file.
